Hammer of Time
by EmeraldSnakes
Summary: Part of the Angels and Aliens Series. "Are you getting emotional on my behalf?" "Like I said, I need you. A dead you is of no help to me."


Series: Angels and Aliens

Disclaimer: I don't own SPN, Doctor Who or Torchwood

Summary: _"Are you getting emotional on my behalf?" "Like I said, I need you. A dead you is of no help to me."_

**Chapter One**

His search started on Earth, in London because of all the places in the world, the Doctor kept going back there. He thought it a wretched place, hadn't been back since he'd met the Doctor and he'd hoped never to go back.

He'll swear up and down Ianto's Welsh pride was _not_ adding its own influence.

Gabriel didn't exactly know where to look in London. The Doctor could have been anywhere - or everywhere. It was how the Doctor moved and it was really annoying to follow.

Finding the Doctor's trail was actually quite easy. He left a blazing trail of vortex energy behind him, nearly blinding to Demons and most impure supernatural creatures. They stayed away from vortex energy at all costs. What he didn't know was whether or not the trail was because of an alien that had brought him to the city or if he was meeting with someone he knew.

He still searched, and he wondered if the Doctor would be happy to see him. He wondered if the Doctor would even help him. If he'd read the Winchester Gospels he would know what was meant to happen and he would be banned by law to keep from interfering. Then where would he go? Who could he ask to help Sam and trust enough to do it properly? So much was riding on protecting Sam from Lucifer and keeping him from his destiny of saying yes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Wilfred Mott hadn't though anything out of the ordinary when he saw the nice looking very well dressed young man standing on the other side of the street and gazing up and down the road. Except that, for the next two days he always saw the man, standing in the same spot and on the third day his eyes were trained on Wilfred's house.

"Have you even moved from there?" Wilf asked approaching the man carefully, hands in his pockets, one curled around a small mace of pepper spray. It would do much but it would show the man who was boss.

"I'm looking for someone," the man replied. He had a heavy Welsh accent and an intense blue gaze that made Wilf wonder if he could see into his soul. The Doctor had sometimes looked like that.

"Have you found him?"

The man shook his head, "He comes and goes, The Oncoming Storm; wild as the wind, dangerous as fire yet one hell of a ride. You've seen him."

Wilf wasn't sure he liked this man. There was something about him that was even more dangerous, more alien than the Doctor.

"I've seen a lot of people in my life," Wilf told him. He wasn't sure who this man was looking for but it had sounded an awful lot like the Doctor. He wasn't telling this man anything.

The man smiled, "My name is Gabriel. Well, that's the name I'm giving you."

Wilf frowned, "Well Gabriel, what's the name of the man you're looking for?"

Gabriel smiled, "He has many names, like I but the one you would know him by is The Doctor."

Wilf tried to act like the name meant nothing to him but he continuing smile, and the look in Gabriel's eyes told him that he wasn't being successful.

"I saw him," Wilf admitted gruffly. "I don't know where he went."

"How long ago was this?" Gabriel asked. There was something compelling in his voice.

It made Wilf answer his question, "Mid January."

"Thank you," Gabriel said.

One moment Gabriel was standing there, the next he was gone. Wilf could faintly hear the sound of wings.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Gabriel had never chosen to travel the stars. It had not been a part of the Angelic Order, though there wasn't any reason why he couldn't go if he wanted to. When he left Heaven he'd been satisfied with remaining on Earth, hadn't even wanted to go when the Doctor asked him despite how much he _liked_ the Doctor.

He wondered how thing would have been, if he'd gone with the Doctor. Would the world be any different? Would Sam and Dean? Gabriel didn't like to think about that kind of stuff. He didn't like to question his decisions, they were done and there was nothing he could do about them.

In hind sight Gabriel wished he'd done at least a little bit of star traveling. He was following the Doctor's trail blindly, traveling Time and Space in a backwards pattern of what could almost be indecision. It was confusing, it was long and it was beginning to annoy him. No one but him was allowed to annoy others to no end.

Gabriel couldn't deny, however, that the stars were beautiful. They were so different from Earth yet there was a lot very much the same. He wouldn't mind coming back out here, exploring, having fun, messing with people's heads.

He wondered _why_ the Doctor kept returning to Earth with the entire universe to travel.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jethro would never really be able to remember what exactly had happened. He had joined the group trying to get rid of the Doctor. That thing had taken over him, or so he'd believed except, apparently that hadn't been true and they'd all been manipulated.

The Stewardess had figured it out. The thing that was now Sky had been stealing the Doctor's voice because he was the smartest person of them all. He'd known more than even that professor and Sky had wanted to steal that knowledge.

And then something had happened, something that changed Jethro's life.

His family came from the Ixian System, five planets revolving around two suns. The central planet, Salvation was home to the Government buildings of the Galactic Alliance, the Shadow Proclamation and the Galactic Charter. It was also home to the Crystal Sphere Cathedral, the New Vatican and The House of Angels, including the Singer Library.

Jethro had grown up on Grater Damascus, the closest planet to Salvation and he had gone to Salvation often. He'd learned everything he could about Galactic Law and what was out there but he was still learning. And what he was seeing now was by far the most terrifying and amazing thing.

A man had appeared from nowhere. He was tall, well dressed, beautiful and scary. There'd been a blade in his hand; Jethro assumed he'd used it to stab Sky. Sky had burned in a white fire, screaming horribly and it had hurt Jethro's ears. He would never be able to forget that sound nor the way it pierced his soul.

And then there was nothing. Everyone was in shock but Jethro was in awe. The Doctor crawled away from them, breathing heavily and Jethro wondered if he might have been afraid of them. They'd almost killed him, sacrificed him for their own lives.

The man cleaned his blade with a white cloth, watching them, watching the Doctor and when it was clean he tucked the blade inside his suit Jacket and tossed the cloth aside.

"You sure know how to run into monsters, don't you Doctor?"

His accent made him sound like he'd come out of the old recordings in the Singer Library. It was so rare to hear such an accent anymore, the Welsh had settled on their own planet and all but disappeared.

"And you can't help but save me, Trickster," The Doctor replied with a groan as he stood and shook himself out.

The Trickster smiled, "Yes well, that big brain of yours wasn't doing you any good and I couldn't just let you die. I need you."

"So this wasn't just a social visit?"

Jethro had always believed that everything could be explained with science. Despite having explored the Signer Library he'd never believed and yet, with the way the Doctor and the Trickster were he thought that he might have to reevaluate that. There was something about the both of them that was far beyond the knowledge of science.

"When were we ever just a social visit?" The Trickster asked.

"What's going on?" Dee Dee found her voice and asked.

The Trickster laughed, "Do you really want to know little girl? Might I ask you what _you _were doing when I arrived, because it looked like murder."

She flinched and looked down in shame.

"And by what right do you have the authority to question us?" Jethro's father demanded. "You weren't here, you don't know what we've gone through."

"I've been through worse than a pathetic lower order demon," the Trickster said darkly. "And I'm a little bit disappointed Doctor, did you not think that, given time Demons would also reach the stars? You could have avoided this little mess if you'd just said a few simple words."

"That's impossible," the professor said."The demons were sealed away centuries ago."

The Trickster rolled his eyes, "And yet, a demon."

"It couldn't speak," The Doctor said confused.

"Are you an angel?" Jethro asked. "I've read about the angels and demons and in all recorded history only the Knife of Ruby and an angel's blade can kill a demon like that. Ruby's Knife disappeared."

"It has been _centuries_ since those days," the professor snapped. "You have not read nearly enough if you don't know that Hunters learned to make such a blade not long after the End of Days."

"While this is all well and good," the Trickster snapped. "I cannot know this, I'm not supposed to. Hello, spoilers!"

"But you are an angel, right?" Jethro pressed. He had to know. He needed some sort of answers, if not all of them. He could find out the rest later if needed to but he had to have somewhere to start.

The Trickster rolled his eyes dramatically, "Boy, you sure are annoying."

"Hey!" Jethro's dad protested. "Don't you dare speak to my son like that."

The Trickster dismissed him, "Can we go now Doctor?"

"Go where?" the stewardess demanded and Jethro could see that the Trickster was getting really annoyed at being interrupted again. "You can't go outside."

"How the hell do you think I got here woman? Now all of you shut up."

Jethro's eyes widened in shock when he heard his mother scoff and begin to speak. He tried to stop her, but before he could do anything there was a loud, finalizing snap. Jethro saw his Mother's mouth open but nothing came out.

Nothing came out of any of their mouths.

"Was that really necessary?" The Doctor asked with a sigh.

"Oh totally," the Trickster replied gleefully.

Jethro wondered what kind of angel the Trickster was, because he was pretty sure they weren't supposed to act like this. Maybe he'd lied.

"Reverse it," The Doctor demanded.

"Can we go now?"

"Reverse it."

"As long as we can go."

"Only if you reverse it."

"You think I'd leave them mute?" the Trickster looked mildly a fronted.

"Yes."

"You're right, I would but I'm not. I have no reason to. They're just…attempted murderers."

"Are you getting emotional on my behalf?"

"Like I said, I need you. A dead you is of no help to me."

"Can we pick up my girls first?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Doctor's girls turned out to be the TARDIS and his Companion, Donna Novel. Gabriel immediately took a shine to her and her no nonsense attitude towards the Doctor's more eccentric ways. She demanded answers until she was satisfied and she never let him get away with anything. She was the exact same with Gabriel when they met though he was sure she didn't quite believe him about being a Pagan God.

"So, what are you really?" Donna asked as the Doctor started up the TARDIS.

Scratch that, she didn't believe him at all.

"A Pagan God, really." Gabriel told her. Whether or not she thought Pagan Gods were aliens or not was up to how well she could expand her thinking.

Donna scoffed, "Do you honestly think I can believe that?"

"Doctor?" Gabriel really wanted to trick her now. The Winchesters had believed him until he'd given himself away. Why couldn't she?

The Doctor looked up at him, "No."

"Please?"

"No."

Gabriel rolled his eyes as the TARDIS lurched, knocking Donna and the Doctor around. The angel stayed upright easily.

"Oi Spaceman, you tell me!" Donna exclaimed, grabbing on the railings and making her way over to the Doctor. "What is he?"

The Doctor hesitated, looked at Gabriel for a moment then turned to Donna. "If he says he's a Pagan God then he's a Pagan God."

"Ah hah!" Donna pointed at Gabriel. "You're lying. The Doctor is Ialways/I sure about aliens and I know he's lying when he's not straight with me."

The Doctor gave Gabriel a shrug and an apologetic look while Gabriel just rolled his eyes. Trust the Doctor to have a companion who knew him better than he knew himself.

"So what are you really?" Donna asked again.

Gabriel groaned as the TARDIS landed violently and he launched himself at Donna. She shrieked but he laid two fingers on her forehead and she collapsed in sleep.

"What did you do?" The Doctor exclaimed, rushing to his Companion's side.

"She's just asleep," Gabriel told him.

"You had no right to do that," the Doctor snarled, crowding his space.

"Do you want her going anywhere near the armies of Heaven and Hell both of whom are trying to destroy the Earth? Aliens are what you prepare your Companions for, not the natural horrors of Earth and its wars that only few know about. You do not want her going into this."

The Doctor stared at him, searched his eyes and his very Grace before nodding. "Let me put her in her room then. What awaits us?"

"Other than the possibility of death?" Gabriel asked. "I have no idea."


End file.
